Stormfront Encourages
Log Title: Stormfront Encourages Characters: Cerebros, Fortress Maximus, Scales, Spike, Stormfront Location: Iacon Industrial District Date: September 16, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: As Spike and Cerebros continue practicing transforming Fortress Maximus, Stormfront watches with some words of encouragement. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Nucleosis TP As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 21:00:26 on Monday, 16 September 2019.' Cerebros walks in toward Fortress Maximus. His eyes locked on a datapad, a few meditation exercises promoted by Spike. Scales spots Cerebros and runs over to leap at him! Pounce! Cerebros' usual stuffy stoicism ebbs slightly. "Heyah you!" He catches Scales. "Are you functioning optimal today?" Scales beams at Cerebros, dangling happily in his grip. "Doin' good! Are you gonna practice s'more? Ridin' around on FortMax was -fun-!" Spike smiles and walks toward Cerebros. "Yup! Clock's tickin'" Stormfront is watching from his vantage point on one of the battle platform's upper levels. It'd seemed a good spot to think when he catches the movement of Scales pouncing Cerebros. Cerebros looks up and spots Stormfront. He smiles through his faceplate slightly and raises a hand. Scales looks up at Stormfront and waves a wing hello. Spike puts his exo-suit helmet on and gestures toward Cerebros. Cerebros kneels down, and extends a hand for him to climb aboard, and gently deposits the human in his cranial compoent. Stormfront grins faintly as he gets waved at from Cerebros. He calls down, "So...if you can't find Spike can I ask if you've lost your mind?" He moves and nimbly jumps down so he isn't in the way. "Hi Scales, Spike and Cerebros." Scales hops over to Stormfront and clambers up on his shoulder. Cerebros gives a respectful nod to Stormfront. "Commander." Cerebros waits for Stormfront to say anything else, but he soon gets the idea that it may not happen. He gestures back toward Fortress Maximus. "Well...suppose we should be getting started, right?" Stormfront smiles at Cerebros and Spike, "You can do this. Just focus on not worrying about how things look and just do it." Scales hehs. "Have -fun-," she says. "You got to walk around a bit, so try jumpin'." Cerebros nods. Cerebros walks into Fortress Maximus. He gets into the control room. Like riding a bike, Cerebros begins to feel more at ease with routine. Fortress Maximus shudders its familiar shudder. And the ground below Stormfront and Scales quakes slightly as Fortress Maximus begins to collapse certain segments, expand others, retract some cannons, and expose others until Fortress Max fully emerges. Fortress Maximus says, "FORTRESS....MAXIMUS!"" Scales waves to Fortress Maximus from Stormfront's shoulder Fortress Maximus looks waaaay down at Scales and Stormfront. He looks around, almost like there's this big guy here...now, what do you do with him? Spike grins, keeping his eyes closed. "Go for a walk..." Fortress Maximus opens his optics and looks around and slowly moves. Right now, the brand new Autobot still moves like a geriatric. Stormfront eyes scales, "Not exactly sure on the jumping thing." He does make a point to jump while Scales is on his shoulder, mostly so he can get a slightly better vantage point to watch the progress. "He definately needs to loosen up some.They're more likely to hurt themselves getting hit when they're this tense." GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales hehs. "Could do some windmills or toe-touches," she says. Fortress Maximus tilts his head, hears what Stormfront says. Cerebros tenses up, but Spike breathes out. "Don't...listen...to him...you're doing fine." GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Fortress Maximus circles around the area, moving his legs and shifting his hips. Stormfront chuckles, "Actually I was talking about Fortress maximus. His movements are still pretty stiff in his arms and legs." He smiles at Scales. "Not sure if all mechs are capable of toe touches..." Scales hmms and tilts her head. "Yeah, that's true. Most aren't that flexible." Fortress Maximussllllllooowly gets to his knees and rests his hands on the ground and leans in to see the two. He studies the two Autobots. Stormfront chuckles at the close up view. "Being eyed like this is almost disconcerting." He moves his shoulder so that Fort Max can look at Scales more closely. Fortress Maximus remains stoic. Scales hehs. "Yeah, a bit. I mean, I'm usedta big people lookin' at me, but wow, this is different." Spike breathes out "Now...let's try...to get on your feet big guy..." GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Fortress Maximus pushes up slowly, taking a bit of ground with him, covering Stormfront and Scales in a thin mist of dust. Fortress Maximus stands and clinches his fist. "Omega Supreme...you and I are destined to meet." Spike closes his eyes and grits his teeth "No...no..." Scales waves at FortMax again. "Omega Supreme's a good guy! He's just sick right now." Fortress Maximuspauses, he's still together. His optics flash. "Omega Supreme...we are destined to meet...and I will help you..." Scales hmms, tilting her head. "Better? Still soundin' kinda ominous, there." Fortress Maximus looks at Scales "You have no reason to fear..." he rumbles. Scales ums. "Well, it's phrasing, I guess? Like 'have a nice day' sounds nice, and 'enjoy your next 24 hours' sounds kinda threatening.." Fortress Maximus looks down at Scales, confused. Spike keeps his eyes closed. "Give it a shot...what scales said..." Fortress Maximus looks down and rumbles "May the next day of your cycle be enjoyable." Stormfront mutters under his breath so to speak, "<>" He tenses, waiting for Scales to hit him for that. Scales obligingly whaps him with the side of her tail on the back of his head. Fortress Maximus looks down at Stormfront "What are your orders, commander?" Stormfront acks as he's tailthwapped and then starts to laugh. "I apologize. I couldn't help myself on that one. Just think Scales....this must be what it's like for the critters under your microscope when you look at them." When Fortress Maximus addresses him he turns and perhaps stands just a little bit taller. "To continue to get used to being together as much as you can. I still feel that if Spike is able to lay down the framework for your support matrices than you will be able to function and exist without him present. There may be some deficiencies while you are apart. But you will still be able to start your life separately. It is just a matter of practice and confidence that will bring this team together enough to be a true masterpiece and also allow it to function apart." Scales hmms. "I'd say we could play games to get you used t'bein' all together like this, but I'm havin' a hard time thinkin' of anything with how big you are." Fortress Maximus gives a stern look at Scales and Stormfront. "I will not let both of you down." Fortress Maximus slowly begins to transform back into the battlestation mode, but this time, it's far less of a 'flail job' than before. They didn't hold together as much as before, but the movements seem to be more...refined. Stormfront gives a little shudder. "Okay I'm an Autobot and I definately don't want him glaring at me. Let along looking disappointed." He watches Fortress Maximus slowly mold back into his form and waits to see the Heads of the organization appear. "Did you dismember yourselves on purpose?" Cerebros, still having Spike in. He looks at Stormfront and nods, stammering slightly. "Yes...should I not have?" He turns around, looking at Fortress Maximus. "We can...we can go back if you want." Scales grins at Cerebros. "It's up to you! You're doing good now. If you think you still need more practice, you should do it. But it also doesn't hurt to take a break sometimes." Stormfront says, "Nono, it's fine! I just wanted to find out if you were able to hold it together and you were! That is awesome. Even if you do not hit your time marks, if you are able to bring it off on purpose, that is the important thing. Transforming back into a battlestation in a parking lot or field is preferable than over an expressway."" Cerebros nods and actually chuckles, getting some confidence. "Yeah...we definitely don't want that!" Spike knocks in Cerebros' head. "Uh...heayah...it's gettin' kind of cramped in here." Cerebros pauses "Oh..." He activates a small panel, and the housing chamber that houses the human opens up. ''' '''Spike hops to Cerebros' hand and Cerebros sets him down. Stormfront says, "Awww and here I was going to see if Cerebros wanted to learn how to jump rope while Spike was still there." Scales oofs. "That.. does not sound like a fun idea." Cerebros laughs at that, Stormfront likes him again! Spike rolls his eyes. "All right...all right...no need to be a smart aft." Spike looks up at Cerebros, then Stormfront. "48 more hours or so..." Stormfront smiles at Spike, "I am just happy to hear that you guys are doing so well today. Just have to keep up the good work." Scales curls up a bit on Stormfront's shoulder, yawning. "Yup. Still got some time before we'll have everything ready." Cerebros smiles, but then he sours slightly on the 'just have to keep up on the good work.' He nods. Stormfront says, "It's not the easiest thing to learn new skills. Especially when you are new yourself. So that is hwat you guys have to do. And I'm proud of you for continuing to try and do ''' '''this even when you are getting frustrated at all get out."" Cerebros nods and says earnestly "Thank you. I won't let you down, Stormfront." He adds "Thanks...for believing in me." Scales curls up a bit more on Stormfront's shoulder and tucks her wings around herself. Apparently, the dragon is sleepy. Stormfront says, "Isn't hard to believe in you. You are young and have so much potential...all three of you. I think that's why Spike got accidently on purpose mixed in. Even Alpha trion saw the potential that humans have. They do so much in such a short time." Spike yawns and stretches. "Well...we're definitely not going to be working up to our potential if I get another 4 hours of sleep, so I'm going to crash." He looks at Stormfront and Scales. "Take it easy, the both of you." Log session ending at 00:14:20 on Tuesday, 17 September 2019.